


Hey Ángel

by winterkats



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Chalex Fluff, Charlie crush on Alex, Cute, Eventual Romance, First Crush, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Promises, Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, chalex - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkats/pseuds/winterkats
Summary: ❝Jessica no entendía que sucedía entre Charlie y Alex, moviéndose incomoda en su lugar, mientras ambos conectaron sus miradas por unos segundos, uno con absoluta esperanza en ls respuesta y el otro con simple curiosidad y al final brotó una mueca que aspiraba a transformarse en una sonrisa ladina de Alex y finalmente...；o donde Charlie queda profundamente prendado de Alex cuando lo ve por primera vez.❞Relación Chico/ChicoPareja Charlie St. George x Alex StandallBasado de 13 Reasons WhySin Spoilers
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hey Ángel

Cuando Charlie comenzó a trabajar en The Crestmont pensó que sería algo fácil. Pero no contó con el prejuicio que Jessica tendría sobre él, o más bien, por sus amistades. Sabía que quitar aquel pensamiento de la cabeza de la chica sería algo difícil, sobre todo con la situación que Bryce la obligo a vivir, pero para un chico cómo él, no era imposible, mucho menos por el sentimiento de respeto que poseía hacia su compañera, por la valentía de afrontar a su violador, aquello era para respetarla completamente. 

Quedaban menos diez minutos para el cierre del cine y ya había terminado con la mayoría del trabajo que le tocaba, sólo le quedaba barrer la zona del mostrador y por fin podría ir a su casa a descansar, sin haber molestado a Jessica como los días anteriores, aunque si era sincero con él mismo, ello lo lograba inclusive, con su simple presencia. Cualquiera pensaría que las actitudes de la castaña lo exasperarían, pero no, quería que viera como era él realmente y no ser tachado por las actitudes de sus compañeros o Monty, que era él más problemático. 

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta y cuando se volteó para avisarle a la persona que ya habían cerrado, se quedó estático, congelado en su lugar mirando atentamente a aquel chico, decir que era sólo guapo, era una falta de respeto para su presencia... 

–Hola Charlie. –le saludo el castaño frente él, de manera tímida, con sus manos resguardadas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón

–Hey...–"Ángel" pensó aun congelado en su lugar, mirándolo con nerviosismo, es que... ¡Vaya! Estaba sin palabras ante lo que veía, por primera vez en su corta vida le sucedía algo como esto. 

– ¿Esta Jess?– le preguntó el contrario removiéndose inquieto en su lugar. 

–Ah... Si, fue, Eh-debe estar en el baño– tartamudeó nervioso, sintiendo sus manos húmedas a causa del chico desconocido frente a él.– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó curioso, dejando la escoba apoyada en la pared para acercarse al chico con una suave sonrisa.  
Recorrió disimuladamente al contrario con la mirada, desde sus largas piernas, pasando por su disimulada cintura, hasta sus rosados labios y brillantes ojos azules, era... sublime. Su corazón se adelantó un par de latidos, antes de dejar de observarlo, pues, avergonzado notó como Alex, como se presentó, estaba cada vez más sonrojado, aumentando, a sus ojos, su idílica belleza. 

Es que joderr, se quejó confuso, nunca antes se había quedado tan inmerso en una persona, hasta que Alex cruzó esa puerta y es que, aunque fuera extraño, no era solamente su físico, el que le atraía, había algo más, algo en los ojos del castaño que le atraía, que le llamaba, no, algo que le exigía acercarse a él, un brillo inusual, especial. 

Quería conocerlo, sentenció de inmediato. 

Pero antes de siquiera atreverse a pedírselo, Jessica apareció y se llevó a Alex del brazo, alejándolo de él, encaminándolo hacía la salida de The Crestmont. Cuando vio al castaño alejarse rápidamente, a pesar de la incómoda manera en la que se conocieron, un dolor recorrió su pecho fuertemente, le llamaba la atención la curiosa y fuerte reacción de su cuerpo hacia él, aquella imprevista atracción y se asustó. Tuvo miedo de no volver a cruzar palabra con él, mucho menos por el rechazo que le tenía Jessica, así que, sin pensarlo, con sus fuertes latidos resonando en sus oídos y con la adrenalina de su cuerpo a tope, le llamó.

– Espera– comenzó con un suave susurro, quizá para darse ánimos él mismo, pero volvió a llamar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde–¡Alex! -exclamó con presura, buscando su atención antes de que cruzara la puerta de salida con Jessica. –¿Nos veremos por Liberty?

Jessica no entendía que sucedía entre Charlie y Alex, moviéndose incomoda en su lugar, mientras ambos conectaron sus miradas por unos segundos, uno con absoluta esperanza en ls respuesta y el otro con simple curiosidad y al final brotó una mueca que aspiraba a transformarse en una sonrisa ladina de Alex y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de aquel lugar junto con la castaña, dejándole emocionado, lleno de ilusiones y con literalmente el corazón en la mano y con altas expectativas de volver el día de mañana al instituto, aunque fuese solamente para verle de lejos, aunque, algo dentro de su pecho le gritaba, que su destino era ser algo mucho más.

Con ánimos renovados, volvió a su trabajo limpiando aquel lugar, sin dejar de sentir el acelerado golpeteo de su corazón, latidos dedicados al ojiazul que acababa de conocer.

**Author's Note:**

> ⤛❃⤜
> 
> ¡Hola!  
> Pues, me he decidido más que nada a subir esto, por el escaso material de hay de Chalex, y ha nacido de muchos días de insomnio y el final rompecorazones de la última temporada de 13rw.  
> Espero pronto volver con más, para ampliar la ship, que definitivamente necesita más amor♡  
> También estoy en Wattpad como iKatsUli!  
> Nos leemos pronto ángeles♡


End file.
